DE, C1, 35 09 582 teaches a railway wheel which has been surface refined or improved by means of laser radiation. However, the thickness of the surface refined parts is not maximized and said parts have therefore a substantial thickness. The results in that there is a great risk that said parts loosen, i.e. that so called flaking out occurs.
The object of the present invention is to avoid this drawback, which according to the invention is arrived at by providing the abovementioned device with the characterizing features of the present invention.